clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kashy Bomber
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, ZeKashy54321! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 00:43, May 14, 2012 Transparent Background Klutzy Image HI! its fate. can you upload the image of the klutzy sprite you used in ur pic for the custom things? i want to use it because i want sprites of all the characters, and your Klutzy looks almost real. thx. -Fate (by the way, i confessed. :P) RE: Okay, here you go. Thanks thanks for the pic! i will make a custom of meeting him (but i will say the sprite is made by you), and i will aslo add it to the sprites i have 4 famous peeps. Hi! IK u dont know me but Can u make me a custom player card! im Hunjo11 Protobot Hi! Where did you get that picture of Protobot in your player card cystom? If you made it, where did you get the stuff to, because I want to make the rest of his body.SandorL (talk) 02:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, you can make the rest of proto-bot, but please give me credit for the head. ~123kitten1 Question Hi Kashy Bomber! I see you're using Paint.NET too... I need to ask how I cut the dark blue thing from the player cards withouth cutting it all... Using the erase? -Mario6354 Attention User Dear User, Do not upload images of Cadence's Shoes in game. We need it how it looks on a Player Card. Wikia Admins and Staff :Batreeqah, why are you impersonating an admin and staff? Also, if you would just upload your image under a different file name, it would not be a problem. :-- 00:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Stolen Work! WARNING! CP Memes (A.K.A Monchocho) stole your Gangnam penguin! Link here: https://twitter.com/CPMemes/status/300458538180935680/photo/1 Gary3008 (talk) 16:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) About .GIF animations Hi Kashy! I have a question. How do you do those animations using .GIFs? That seems like a useful tool. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' RE: Need some help? Absolutely!SandorL (talk) 12:22, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Custom penguin for you! Hey Kashy! Today i was bored and i thought hmm i wanna make a custom penguin for someone... How about Kashy bomber! You were lucky enough to get not one but TWO customs! So here you are: Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! P.S. I hope you win for the Wiki Logo of this month! If not, then I hope you win in another month. You seriously do amazing customs Kashy. Hello I saw your logo entry,it was amazing (im so voting for it!). --Cartoon1000 (talk) 02:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Logo Vote Hello there! Congratulations on winning the logo vote! I hope you continue to make great logos! :D BluePuffle470 (talk) 23:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:17, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 13:02, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Friend Hello! I want to be your friend! I am Ballono! �� Let's go to �� 22:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Game Day 2 Hi Kashy Bomber, a long time ago you made me a Game Day 2 box art. Now I would like you to make me PS4 and Xbox One versions please. To make you remember: Thanks, -123VideoGamerNinja